


Embrace

by wildwordwomyn



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, New Politics
Genre: Bisexuality, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David receives some sound advice from his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many people at the 11/2/10 concert in Columbus, Ohio, saw that hug between Shannon and David after New Politics's set but it inspired me to slash. Oops:)

It was a great show, David concludes when the crowd breaks out into shouts and clapping as they end the set. He loves performing live, and if the audience reaction tonight is anything to go by, it loves him back.

 

He's standing there, grinning, happy, living in this moment with Soren and Poul. He's so busy living that he doesn't even notice Shannon walking out on stage until arms wrap around him from behind. But the thing is, he knows. As soon as that warm, solid body pulls him close he knows exactly who it is. And for once he doesn't fight his feelings for him. Just leans back and forces the other man to hold him tighter. Somehow he can't imagine anything better than Shannon's stubble rubbing against his cheek or the simple welcome in his open embrace.

 

"You should tell him," Soren says later when they're alone in their hotel room. David almost spits out the water he's gulped into his mouth. "What?!"

 

Soren's watching him drink with a curious expression on his face. "Shannon." He smiles. "You should tell him how you feel."

 

"Tell Shannon what?" he asks, deliberately trying not to give himself away.

 

"I saw you, David. I saw the way he hugged you. And I saw the way you let him."

 

He puts his water bottle back down on the desk where he sits, thinking. Hell, everyone saw it. He's not stupid. But he wasn't prepared either. He hugs Soren and Poul all the time, kisses their cheeks, and it's nothing. In Denmark boys and men showing affection to each other is normal. In America he's learned that automatically makes you gay, which makes no sense at all. Especially since he isn't. He likes girls. Tall ones, short ones, fat ones, skinny ones, ones that wear glasses, ones with buzzed hair cuts. It makes no difference to him. He just likes them...

 

"You like him," Soren continues.

 

"Why wouldn't I? He's a nice guy." It's a deflection. An obvious one at that. He kind of wishes Poul hadn't decided to go for that walk around town. If he was in the room Soren wouldn't be talking like this.

 

"He likes you too."

 

"Sor, we go back to Brooklyn tomorrow. We may never see them again." Why doesn't he get it?

 

"Then go spend tonight with him." He smiles again, their years of friendship showing in his understanding eyes. "Fuck it, right, David?"

 

Take the chance...David shakes his head. "You are a bad influence on me."

 

This time Soren grins. "Yes. Now go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon lashes out at his brother for bringing up something he'd rather keep secret.

"So...," Jared starts, eyebrows raised. "What was that?"

 

"What was what?" Shannon responds, his head cocked curiously.

 

They're in their hotel room after the Columbus, Ohio, gig, trying to wind down from the high of being on stage. Tomo's in the shower. Jared's changing into an even tighter pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt with the arm holes actually in tact. It's a difficult job since he hasn't showered and he's still sweaty from the show but he's bound and determined to hit a club or two. Shannon's watching him, as he always does. Watching over his younger brother. Watching him walk straight into trouble and never being able to stop it. Why he feels the need to go out after performing, Shannon doesn't know. Once he walks off the stage he's looking for peace and quiet, looking for calm waters, while Jared searches for that swirling tide to keep his adrenalin pumping.

 

He smirks. "David? After their set? That hug felt around the world?"

 

Shit. That. "Nothing?"

 

The fact that it comes out as a question isn't good. And Jared immediately picks up on the hesitation.

 

"Didn't look like nothing, Shan. It looked like you were about to fuck him right there on stage." Jared's facing him full-on now. Shannon considers telling him his eyeliner is running but the spiteful side of him keeps his mouth shut. Besides, it wouldn't matter. His little brother still looks beautiful. Like always. The bastard. "It looked like he was about to bend over too."

 

"David's a kid, man. And I'm straight. And fucking around with other guys is your thing, isn't it?" Damn. He promised he'd never talk about that. "Jay, I'm sorry."

 

"Go fuck yourself!" He's not angry, though his voice sounds like it. No, he's hurt. Because the secret is that the guy he'd fucked back when he'd first started acting he'd also kinda fallen in love with. And the guy had dropped him like a bad habit. For someone with such a big ego it was devastating. "No, I take that back. Do yourself a favor and go fuck David!" And then he walks out without looking back.

 

When Tomo walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head, his first question is, “Hey, where's Jared? We're supposed to go clubbing.” Shannon closes his eyes and shakes his head guiltily. He can feel Tomo's stare. “Brothers,” he mutters huffily before returning to the bathroom.

 

The elder Leto's head is still shaking, but this time it's in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shannon and David come to an understanding.

David comes to Shannon's hotel room five minutes after Jared left and two minutes after he's texted his sincerest apologies. They immediately start talking about tonight's show. Which leads to talking about performing live. Somehow that conversation leads to their musical influences and what current bands they like and why. And the words are flowing in a way that just doesn't happen with his brother. David listens to him.

 

He sits against the headboard on one of the full-sized beds while David sits cross-legged on the other, and there are times as they talk where he has this wet, hungry look in his eyes. At first Shannon is able to ignore it. 30's tour isn't over yet but his group's is. What if they never see each other again? He is not about to have a gay epiphany now. Not to mention the fact that they're both straight. But the longer they sit there and the more they talk, the hungrier his eyes get. He finally realizes his are just as bad. Shannon wants to kiss him. He wants to know what his body feels like for real instead of just while hugging on stage. He watches David's body move with an easy grace that he finds himself trying to translate into sexual positions. Unfortunately the idea of the younger man in the throes of desire excites him instead of disgusting him like he hoped it would.

 

He's technically old enough to be his father, yet he understands him better than most people his own age. And it's nice how much they're connecting. It takes a minute to notice David has stopped talking and is now staring at him.

 

"What?" The question is automatic.

 

"What were you thinking?"

 

Shannon's gaze falls to his mouth, then moves back up to his eyes. "Honestly?" he asks.

 

David's eyebrows furrow in confusion. It's an expression he pretends not to find sexy. Of course, he fails miserably.

 

"Why should you lie?" Why lie? Good question...

 

"I was thinking it's easier talking to you than most people I know." David smiles, pleased. "I was also thinking that I shouldn't be wondering if you kiss like you dance..."

 

The smile disappears only to be replaced by something Shannon can't explain. Then he seems to make some kind of decision because he straightens his legs out and slowly lays down on the bed. Like the moment calls for deliberation. Hell, the entire situation calls for it.

 

"Well, why don't you come over here and find out?" He lifts his hands and intertwines his fingers behind his head.

 

Thing is, Shannon has never been one of those guys who salivates like a pervert over girls younger than himself. Not that there's anything wrong with a teenage female. It's just that the last time he was interested in one was when he was a teen, you know? His attractions have always been age-appropriate. And female. And not in the music biz. And here comes this kid who's all-male, fifteen years his junior, and he's basically his career mentor. What the hell is he doing?!

 

"You're over-analyzing, Shannon. I'm legal even by American standards and it's mutual..." David's eyebrows narrow. "Unless the fact that I'm a man turns you off...," he throws out perceptively.

 

Jesus, the kid has gorgeous eyes.

 

"...I...I'm sorry. I just...I never wanted..." He should finish the sentence with 'another guy before'. But that's only half of it really. Because he also never wanted like this before. For some reason David has become the exception to all his rules. He blinks hard, takes a breath and starts to move off the bed. "No, wait," Shannon calls when his feet his the edge. "Please," he pleads more softly, "don't go."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"David, I want you to stay. Really." Then he does the unthinkable. He takes a step toward him, toward the bed. David blushes and smiles. Happily, he hopes.

 

"When you hugged me after our set? I liked the way you felt,” the young man says now that it's okay. “All warm and solid and soft." Shannon chuckles at his nonsense. "It's true," he states firmly, his face serious. "That's what I like about you. You warmth, your sweetness, your strength." A slender, steady hand reaches out. "It makes me wonder what your skin tastes like..."

 

Shannon can't help it. He gives in right then and there. He grabs his hand, falls against him and kisses him like his life depends on it. Although, maybe it does.

 

It turns out David makes love with the same enthusiastically passionate abandon that he shows in his break-dancing. It only happens the one time, though, oddly enough, Shannon has no regrets even after finding out he wanted nothing more beyond their amazing night. They see each other occasionally afterward and when they meet they both grin. It's nice, Shannon thinks, having someone out there who knows him inside and out and thinks he's still worth something.


End file.
